


This is us, now.

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Spoilers for Episode 65 The Streets of Ank'Harel, just fluffy cuddles and kisses, no sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after THAT scene in the beginning of the episode, just cute fluffiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is us, now.

As Keyleth hit the bed beneath Vax, he relished in her soft giggling as they held onto one another, Vax trying to ignore Keyleth’s antler crown smacking him in the face as he kissed her neck feverously, his head buried in her shoulder. Vax rolled them gently so the druid was above him and her fingers stilling on his arms, the pads of her fingers just barely touching his skin. He heard a soft choked laugh and he noticed small streaks of tears drifting down her cheeks.

“Kiki? What’s wrong?” His voice was full of worry as he reached up to gently clasp her cheek in his hand. Keyleth let out another choked laugh, the smile on her face reaching her eyes causing them to glisten from her brimming tears.

Placing her hand atop his she leant into his hand, her eyes closing momentarily as she tried to commit this moment in her memory forever. No dragons, no infighting, just the two of them accepting that they were now moving forward together.

Vax waited patiently for Keyleth to respond not wanting to startle her for fear she might bolt off. Slowly she opened her eyes, peering between her lashes to now really look at Vax, a small smile on her face.

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just happy Vax. Happy for the first time in a long time.”  The rogue frowned for a moment confused but this only caused Keyleth’s smile to grow wider and he found himself subconsciously grinning with her.

Keyleth carefully pulled his hand away from her cheek pressing her lips to his knuckles as her fingers wound around them, clasping it tightly. Their free hands had subconsciously clasped together at their sides and she brought them both up to be in front of them.

“This is us now.” Vax gently released her hands and carefully reached up, pausing briefly waiting for Keyleth’s silent nod of permission, to remove her crown from her head even as it caught her long red hair in places as he placed it aside before his hands returned to rest on her shoulders.

Keyleth leant her head down to meet his and they sat just content watching the other nervously twitch. The quirk of Vax’s lips to Keyleth’s teeth biting her lips until she carefully closed the gap, her lips gently pressing to his. It was brief and almost as if she was testing the waters between them. She pulled back almost too quickly and Vax for a moment worried she was afraid but she simply leant her forehead against his.

He allowed himself a smile and wrapped his arms around her back, lowering her to the bed so they lay on their sides facing each other. She reached out and brushed stray hairs from his face that had drifted in front of his eyes before Vax sighed contently in agreement, his eyes sliding closed trying to savour the memory.

“This is us now.”


End file.
